What Have I Done?
by Lostmydragon
Summary: Team 8 grab some lunch after a training session with some bad results. Involes sugar fuelled fun. A fic for Skip


_This is what happens when you're stuck in an office for 8 hours with nothing to do…I thought of this and giggled so I had to write it. It's just a one chapter quickie. Enjoy._

_(I don't own Naruto, if I did Hinata would have kicked Neji's butt long ago)_

**What have I done?**

Team 8 where relaxing under a tree after a training session. It was lunch time. Hinata had a small box of dumplings, Shino had a very strange looking and smelling drink in a canteen and Kiba had a couple of sandwiches and Akamaru had a big dish of milk. Once Kiba had finished his sandwiches he pulled a couple of coloured sticks outta his pocket.

"W-what are t-those Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata shyly.

"What? You never had Pixie stixs before?" he asked looking a little shocked.

"N-no… She stuttered and looked at the coloured sticks.

"Want one?" he offered the sticks to both Hinata and Shino, Shino declined the tube of pure sugar, it made his bugs jumpy.

Hinata took one, her father had never allowed sweets in the house, even chocolate was a no no. Not sure about the treat she watched Kiba tear the top off the wrapper and dump the powdery substance on to his tongue, pulling it back into his mouth he grinned.

"Hee… Fizzy…" He polished off three more and shoved the rest in his pocket and pushed himself off the ground.

"Back to work then…" he said and dusted himself off, Shino agreed and gulped down the rest of his weird drink and got up as well. Hinata pushed herself up and while Kiba packed up Akamaru's bowl. Hinata pulled the top of the little stick and sniffed at the contents while the boys where distracted. It smelt funny and the smell tickled her nose.

"_What could it hurt?" _she thought to herself and tipped it on to her tongue like Kiba did.

"Kiba…" Shino said slowly

"What?" He looked up at Shino who was walking backwards and looking over Kiba's shoulder.

"I don't think that was a good idea…" he said quickening his pace.

"Huh?" Kiba turned around to see what was scaring Shino. There was Hinata with an uncharacteristically wide and insane grin, her eyes where wide and darted around the field.

"Heythatstuffsgood.Whatsinit?Anymore?" She spoke loudly and with great speed. Kiba and Shino barely understood her. Hinata started twitching with excess energy.

"Letsgetbacktotrainingthen" she said, the insane grin was still on her face, "comeonKiba!!" Hinata jogged out onto the field and ran in little circles.

"Hinata has never had this much sugar in her system at once… she's on a massive sugar rush…" Shino was very scared as he watched the normally shy and quiet girl do back flips and run in little circles.

"What have I done?" asked Kiba as Hinata picked up Akamaru and danced around with him.

"I don't know but _**Never **_do it again! Where'd she go?" they looked into the field there was only a very dizzy Akamaru staggering about trying not to fall. Almost manical laughter brought their attention upward, Hinata was running up the tree trunk.

"You think we outta catch her?" Kiba asked Shino

"It would be for the best…" It was easier said than done however, it was worse that a game of tag with Naruto, a sugar fuelled hyper Hinata was a scary and hard to catch thing. Eventually they managed to catch her and tie her to the tree at least until the buzz wore off.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were exhausted and sat away from the flailing limbs that they couldn't tie due to risk of bodily harm and rapid speech of the hyper Hinata.

"letmegoletmegoletmegoletmegoletmegoletmego!!!"

"Thank Kami the rest of them are outta town or Hinata would never live this down" panted Kiba.

"Agreed, and let's not tell anyone." Shino replied and tried to wipe a few Hinata sized foot prints off the front of his jacket.

"She's not shouting anymore think she's calmed down?"

"Lets check on her." Hinata had indeed calmed down the sugar had finally left her system.

"Kiba-kun…c-could you pl-please untie me?" she said quietly and didn't look either of the boys in the face. She was back to normal. Once she was free she apologised furiously to the two boys.

"Forget about it, truth be told it was a good work out." He grinned and put his jacket around Hinata's shoulders. They left Hinata to sit on a rock and leant in close to speak to each other.

"Ok then its agreed Hinata isn't allowed sugar" Shino said

"Especially pixie stixs…" Kiba said

"Yeah…wait… where are they rest of yours?"

"They're in my jacket pock…" both boys stopped dead and turned around, there was the remaining pixie stix wrappers on the ground beside Kiba's jacket and a dust cloud in the shape of Hinata.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO"

_This was inspired by my ever hyper friend Skiploompidgy, this was based on a time in my house when she drank a can of Redbull the result was foot prints on my wall, don't ask me how… Any way hyper Hinata!! Lol_

_Read and Review Please and Thank you_


End file.
